Eight Deadly Sins
by Tiggerola
Summary: To gather more energy from souls while waiting for the promised day, the Homunculi have come to another world. What will Yusuke do when he learns his hometown is being turned into a Philosophers Stone by sins that won’t die? Manga Versions, Spoilers


**A/N:** Each chapter will end with an Omake in the style of Hiromu Arakawa where I'll bring characters together from both series, even if they don't appear in the story. The Omake is a fun little side comic that has nothing to do with the story.

* * *

_Yusuke Urameshi, age 18: discharged spirit detective of the Spirit World, demon ancestry._

_Kazuma Kuwabara, age 18: spiritually aware human, aided spirit detective._

_Shuichi Minamino, age 19: fox demon known as the legendary bandit, Yoko Kurama merged with a human._

The biographies on the dark screen illuminated the bearded face of a man who appeared to be in his 40's. Seven shadows loomed behind him as he studied the profiles. In the center stood the disciplined figure of Wrath who wore an eye patch over his all-seeing eye. To his right was Greed in the host body of an oriental prince next to the seductive figure of a woman with her hand on the shoulder of the rounded body of Gluttony. To Wrath's left stood the long, spiky haired Envy and the gigantic Sloth. Pride sat on Sloth's shoulder in his little boy form.

The feminine shadow took a step forward. The screen light glimmered off of her deep red voluminous hair.

"They are the only real threats this world has to offer against our plan," she hissed in a low tone.

"We could use that to our advantage," suggested Envy's scratchy voice.

"I see they are well acquainted with death," noted Wrath, "We could easily turn them into sacrifices, father."

The seated man reached over the chords attached to him and his throne towards a cluttered desk. He picked up a glass containing a deep red liquid. He casually swirled the liquid as he raised the glass up for a toast.

"Then go forth, my children, we don't have time to waste in this world," he pronounced.

~*~

Yusuke Urameshi sat on a river bank by his girlfriend, Keiko Yukimura. This was the same spot where he had first told her that he was a demon and would be going to Demon World. Keiko was hurt by the news that Yusuke was leaving, so he promised he'd return by his 18th birthday and then they would get married. He had come back a year earlier, but now Keiko was out of school, so Yusuke was prepared to keep the second part of his promise.

He watched the sun as he thought over the words he would say to propose when twilight arrived. There was about another hour to go. He glanced over at Keiko, her hair swaying in the light breeze as she watched the ripples in the water. He wanted to surprise her, so he tried to act like nothing was going on.

Yusuke coughed and reached into his jacket pocket to check on the ring.

"Don't even think about it, Yusuke," Keiko said firmly.

"Huh, what?" Yusuke sweated.

"I've told you and told you, smoking is bad for you," she replied.

Relieved he wasn't being suspicious, set his hands on the grass and leaned back.

He chuckled, "Yeah, you have. You never stop nagging do you?"

"Well someone needs to keep an eye on you," Keiko explained. She looked over sympathetically to Yusuke.

"Ah, Keiko, don't give me that," Yusuke said.

Just then, the two heard a rumble. They looked towards the town and saw brown smoke rising between some of the buildings. Yusuke's eyes narrowed as he sensed a foul presence emanating from the location.

"What's that?" Keiko gasped.

The ground seemed to tremble underneath them.

"I'll check it out," Yusuke declared, "I want you to get back home where it's safe, just in case."

Keiko nodded as Yusuke jumped up and sprinted towards the smoke. Keiko watched him until he was out of sight then got up to run home. She was unaware of a suspicious pair of eyes watching her from nearby bushes. A stray dog emerged. It seemed to sniff the ground along the way Yusuke took off. Its nose hit a shiny metal circle. It bit the band and backtracked to the river bend and ran in the direction Keiko had left.

~*~

People crowded around a collapsing building. They murmured about what could have caused it and people they knew that were inside. Yusuke tried to get a closer look, but wading through the crowd proved difficult.

The building was about twenty or thirty stories high. All the windows seemed to be busted and the power was out. Smoke still loomed above the building.

"That building looks like it could topple over any second. All these stupid people should be running away in terror, not standing here gapping," Yusuke mumbled to himself.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Kuwabara with a serious look in his eyes.

"Hey man, know what's going on here?" Kuwabara asked.

"No clue," Yusuke replied, "but I have a feeling that it's bad news."

"I hear ya, it's letting off some weird energy. This is totally not normal," Kuwabara said.

They heard the surrounding crowd start whispering about a man approaching the building.

"Hey, Kuwabara, can you see what's going on in there?" Yusuke asked his tall friend.

"Uh, kinda. I can see piles of shattered glass, but the crowd's so thick that I can't see if anyone is walking up to it or not," he explained.

"How about you give me a boost so I can see?" Yusuke said slyly.

"What? You need a piggy back ride, Urameshi?" Kuwabara teased.

"Oh come off it! We're never going to find out what's going on from back here!" Yusuke exclaimed.

Kuwabara smiled, "Well, we could just get closer."

Yusuke smirked, "Very well, on the count of three."

The two faced the crowd, and took a step back. They inhaled and shouted "Three!" in unison and started pummeling through the people. Random bystanders flew in the air as the boys pushed past them. People in the front fell flat on their faces as Yusuke and Kuwabara reached their goal.

Up close, the building looked like it had been abandoned for years. Cracks ran through the bricks, the paint was chipped, and the banners were torn. The only sign of recent damage was the dissipating smoke above. Yusuke and Kuwabara found this odd since they knew it was a new office building in town, but what was odder was the rumored man that was approaching the building.

He had a blonde ponytail and his clothes were like white robes with sandaled feet poking out as he stepped forward. He rubbed his beard as he sized up the building. He pulled a piece of chalk out and drew a circular form on the building. After putting the chalk away, he held his hands together then placed them on his drawing.

A low rumble sounded and the crowd gasped as the ground trembled underneath them. The building grew back to its original height while the cracks disappeared, the paint job smoothed out, and the banners bound back together. The glass fragments flew up to the windows, assembling and connecting. In a matter of moments, the building was restored to its original glory.

"What the ding dong?!" choked Kuwabara.

"Holy cheese on rye!" exclaimed Yusuke, "What the heck just happened?"

"It's called alchemy," a smooth voice from behind explained.

Yusuke's and Kuwabara's jaw dropped when they turned to see a lady with thick wavy hair and a tight, silky, black, dress. She gave a pleasing chuckle at their reaction and walked closer to them. She looked past them towards the man who performed the miraculous act.

"Theofilatos Bombastus, the golden-eyed alchemist," she explained, "He's perfected the art of harnessing the flow of energy so he can do things like that. Imagine the kind of power that harnesses. If a couple of gentlemen like you guys wanted to learn it, he may be willing to take on apprentices…"

**~*~ Full Crossover Omake ~*~**

**For the Love of Kittens**

Kuwabara looks around searching for something.

He calls out, "Eikichi! Hey Eikichi! Where are you?"

A small "mew" echo's from Al's body of armor.

Kuwabara gives Al a strange look. Al nervously waves. Kuwabara approaches him and lifts up Al's head. After the initial shock of no body in the armor, the small fuzzy head of Eikichi pops out.

"There you are!" Kuwabara exclaims, picking up his cat.

"I'm sorry, he just looked so lost and alone and hungry wandering about," Al explains.

A new bond is formed over the love of kitties!


End file.
